The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection is a book series that is a remake of Weird n' Wild Creatures. About the book series The world is filled with many creatures, and we know a lot about them. Some creatures are great, powerful predators. Some creatures are weird. Some creatures are toxic that can kill people. And even dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures do count as well. This book series contains facts and detailed information about all kinds of creatures; real, extinct, and imaginary. Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Chapter 1: Sharp-Toothed Mammals * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * African Leopard * Indian Leopard * Cheetah * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Domestic Cat * European Wildcat * Fishing Cat * African Golden Cat * Sand Cat * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Ocelot * Margay * Jaguarundi * Serval * Caracal * Grizzly Bear * Kodiak Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Grey Wolf * Ethiopian Wolf * Coyote * Cape Hunting Dog * Domestic Dog * Dhole * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * African Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Common Genet * Fossa * North American Raccoon * American Badger * Honey Badger * Stoat * American Mink * Black-Footed Ferret * European Polecat * European Pine Marten * Fisher * Giant Otter * Wolverine * Leopard Seal * Steller's Sea Lion * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Common Vampire Bat * Spectral Bat * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Brown Rat Chapter 2: Feathered Fiends * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Martial Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Crested Serpent Eagle * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Great Horned Owl * Common Barn Owl * Great Grey Owl * Snowy Owl * Tawny Owl * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Red-Tailed Hawk * Cooper's Hawk * Harris' Hawk * Galapagos Hawk * African Harrier Hawk * Northern Harrier * Northern Goshawk * Peregrine Falcon * American Kestrel * Common Buzzard * Red Kite * Eurasian Sparrowhawk * Gyrfalcon * Osprey * Ruppell's Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * California Condor * Southern Crested Caracara * Striated Caracara * Secretary Bird * Marabou Stork * Brown Skua * Southern Giant Petrel * Common Raven Chapter 3: Cold-Blooded Killers * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Indian Gharial * American Alligator * Black Caiman * Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Savannah Monitor * Crocodile Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Gold Tegu * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * African Rock Python * Burmese Python * Green Tree Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Rainbow Boa * Green Anaconda * Eastern Hognose Snake * Corn Snake * Eastern Rat Snake * Coachwhip * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Common Snapping Turtle * Goliath Frog * Argentine Horned Frog * Budgett's Frog * American Bullfrog * Cane Toad Chapter 4: River Monsters * Northern Pike * Goliath Tigerfish * Alligator Gar * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Snakehead * Payara * Golden Mahseer * Candiru * Bull Shark Chapter 5: Brutal Bugs * Goliath Birdeater * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Woodlouse Spider * Camel Spider * King Baboon Spider * Poecilotheria Rajaei * Mammoth Wasp * Velvet Worm * Giant Centipede * Emperor Scorpion * Whip Scorpion * Giant African Millipede * Medicinal Leech Chapter 6: Not-So Gentle Ones * Common Hippopotamus * American Bison * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Gaur * Spanish Fighting Bull * Gemsbok * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Nubian Ibex * Muskox * Alaskan Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Red Deer * White-Tailed Deer * Guanaco * Wild Boar * Common Warthog * Black Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Common Chimpanzee * Mountain Gorilla * Southern Cassowary * Mute Swan * Canada Goose * Northern Fulmar * European Herring Gull * Western Capercaillie * Wild Turkey * Kea * Australian Magpie Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Chapter 1: Whales and other Marine Mammals * Harbor Seal * Crabeater Seal * California Sea Lion * Northern Fur Seal * Sea Otter * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Short-Beaked Common Dolphin * Harbor Porpoise * Finless Porpoise * Killer Whale * Short-Finned Pilot Whale * Narwhal * Beluga Whale * Sperm Whale * Grey Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale * Humpback Whale * Fin Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Blue Whale Chapter 2: Water-Loving Birds * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Atlantic Puffin * Tufted Puffin * Cape Gannet * Little Auk * Common Eider * King Eider * Great Cormorant * Flightless Cormorant * Storm Petrel Chapter 3: Reptiles that Swim * Marine Iguana * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Olive Ridley Sea Turtle * Banded Sea Krait * Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake Chapter 4: Sharks * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Basking Shark * Blacktip Reef Shark * Grey Reef Shark * Caribbean Reef Shark * Oceanic Whitetip Shark * Cookie-Cutter Shark * Blue Shark * Wobbegong Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Tiger Shark * Sand Tiger Shark * Greenland Shark * Megamouth Shark * Angel Shark * Silky Shark * Goblin Shark * Spinner Shark * Nurse Shark * Copper Shark * Leopard Shark * Lemon Shark * Zebra Shark * Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark * Sandbar Shark * Thresher Shark * Salmon Shark * Horned Shark * Great Hammerhead * Australian Ghost Shark Chapter 5: Predators Under the Sea * Great Barracuda * Giant Manta Ray * Spotted Eagle Ray * Southern Stingray * Cownose Stingray * Electric Ray * Atlantic Sailfish * Blue Marlin * Swordfish * Humpback Anglerfish * Monkfish * Viperfish * Stoplight Loosejaw * Sawfish * Scorpionfish * Frogfish * Toadfish * Atlantic Stargazer * Fangtooth * Weeverfish * Giant Grouper * Atlantic Wolffish * Moray Eel * Gulper Eel * Conger Eel * Ribbon Eel * Wolf Eel * Sea Lamprey * Giant Pacific Octopus * Giant Squid * Colossal Squid * Humboldt Squid * Vampire Squid * Common Cuttlefish * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Arrow Crab * Sea Spider * Predatory Tunicate * Bobbit Worm Book 3: Strange Wonders Chapter 1: Weird Mammals * Duck-Billed Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Long-Beaked Echidna * Red Kangaroo * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo * Red-Necked Wallaby * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Musky Rat Kangaroo * Quokka * Koala * Common Wombat * Greater Bilby * Long-Nosed Bandicoot * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Yapok * Honey Possum * Sugar Glider * Brown Antechinus * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Silky Anteater * Giant Armadillo * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Lesser Fairy Armadillo * Screaming Hairy Armadillo * Brown-Throated Sloth * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth * Ground Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Star-Nosed Mole * Russian Desman * European Hedgehog * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Moonrat * Elephant Shrew * Aardvark * Rock Hyrax * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Malayan Colugo * Common Tree Shrew * Zorilla * Striped Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * Sunda Stink Badger * Ferret-Badger * North American River Otter * Fennec Fox * Grey Fox * Bat-Eared Fox * Maned Wolf * Bushdog * Raccoon Dog * Aardwolf * Pallas' Cat * Red Panda * Giant Panda * Malayan Sun Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * White-Nosed Coati * Kinkajou * Binturong * Marsh Mongoose * Hooded Seal * Weddell Seal * Aye-Aye * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Black Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Indri * Proboscis Monkey * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Common Squirrel Monkey * Red Howler * White-Headed Capuchin * Black-Striped Capuchin * Emperor Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Cotton-Top Tamarin * Bald-Headed Uakari * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Patas Monkey * Mandrill * Rhesus Macaque * Japanese Macaque * Lion-Tailed Macaque * Celebes Crested Macaque * Grey Langur * Red-Shanked Douc * Mantled Guereza * Common Marmoset * Pygmy Marmoset * White-Handed Gibbon * Siamang * Bonobo * Bornean Orangutan * Philippine Tarsier * Slender Loris * Senegal Bushbaby * Greater Galago * Reticulated Giraffe * Okapi * Impala * Blue Wildebeest * Klipspringer * Greater Kudu * Sable Antelope * Zebra Duiker * Royal Antelope * Common Eland * Chousingha * Blackbuck * Saiga * Gerenuk * Springbok * Lowland Bongo * Sitatunga * Mountain Goat * Chamois * Markhor * Himalayan Tahr * Yak * Pronghorn * Siberian Musk Deer * Chital * Woodland Caribou * Southern Pudu * Lesser Malay Chevrotain * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Collared Peccary * Grant's Zebra * Grevy's Zebra * Przewalski's Horse * Somali Wild Ass * Baird's Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Naked Mole Rat * Flying Squirrel * California Ground Squirrel * Cape Ground Squirrel * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Norway Lemming * Capybara * North American Beaver * Muskrat * Cape Porcupine * Brazilian Porcupine * South African Springhare * Great Jerboa * Red-Rumped Agouti * Southern Viscacha * Long-Tailed Chinchilla * Patagonian Mara * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Snowshoe Hare * Pygmy Rabbit * Collared Pika * Amazon River Dolphin * West Indian Manatee * Dugong * Indian Flying Fox * Big Brown Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Australian Ghost Bat * Greater Horseshoe Bat * Brown Long-Eared Bat * Mexican Free-Tailed Bat * Honduran White Bat * Hammerhead Bat Chapter 2: Bizarre Birds * Common Ostrich * Emu * Greater Rhea * Great Spotted Kiwi * Great Indian Hornbill * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Rhinoceros Hornbill * Southern Ground Hornbill * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * Hoopoe * Toco Toucan * Keel-Billed Toucan * Pileated Woodpecker * Acorn Woodpecker * Common Kingfisher * Pied Kingfisher * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Laughing Kookaburra * Great Blue Turaco * Mandarin Duck * Wood Duck * Torrent Duck * Bar-Headed Goose * Hooded Merganser * Red-Breasted Merganser * Southern Screamer * Magellanic Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * Rockhopper Penguin * Little Blue Penguin * Burrowing Owl * Egyptian Vulture * Snail Kite * Greater Sage Grouse * Ruffed Grouse * Sharp-Tailed Grouse * Indian Peafowl * Golden Pheasant * Temminck's Tragopan * Himalayan Monal * Great Argus * Red Junglefowl * Helmeted Guineafowl * Malleefowl * Australian Brush-Turkey * Rock Ptarmigan * Scarlet Macaw * Blue and Gold Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Palm Cockatoo * Cockatiel * African Grey Parrot * Kakapo * Shoebill * Hamerkop * White Stork * Black Stork * Grey Crowned Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * Demoiselle Crane * Kori Bustard * Great Bustard * Houbara Bustard * Lesser Florican * Kagu * American Bittern * Sunbittern * Common Moorhen * Red-Legged Seriema * Scarlet Ibis * Northern Bald Ibis * Roseate Spoonbill * Greater Flamingo * Green Heron * Black Heron * Reddish Egret * Great Egret * Anhinga * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Waved Albatross * Wandering Albatross * Black Skimmer * Arctic Tern * Inca Tern * White Tern * Eurasian Curlew * Pied Avocet * Eurasian Oystercatcher * African Jacana * Brown Pelican * Great White Pelican * Western Grebe * Great Crested Grebe * Common Loon * Common Cuckoo * Greater Roadrunner * Hoatzin * Resplendent Quetzal * Tawny Frogmouth * Common Nighthawk * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Victoria Ground Pigeon * Luzon Bleeding-Heart * Cave Swiftlet * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Bee Hummingbird * Marvelous Spatuletail * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher * Clark's Nutcracker * New Caledonian Crow * Blue Jay * Eurasian Jay * Bohemian Waxwing * American Robin * Fieldfare * Red-Winged Blackbird * Common Starling * Red-Billed Quelea * Fork-Tailed Drongo * Hood Mockingbird * Bali Myna * Eurasian Skylark * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Woodpecker Finch * American Dipper * Southern Masked Weaver * Common Tailorbird * Mistletoebird * Paradise Whydah * Superb Lyrebird * Satin Bowerbird * Jackson's Widowbird * Greater Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Blue Bird-of-Paradise * Magnificent Riflebird * Western Parotia * Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia * Red-Capped Manakin * Long-Tailed Manakin * Club-Winged Manakin Chapter 3: Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians * Plumed Basilisk * Green Iguana * Frilled Lizard * Common Collared Lizard * Armadillo Lizard * Draco Lizard * Thorny Devil * Web-Footed Gecko * Tokay Gecko * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * New Caledonian Giant Gecko * Green Anole * Chuckwalla * Five-Lined Skink * Shingleback Skink * Whiptail Lizard * Regal Horned Lizard * Central Bearded Dragon * Chinese Water Dragon * Northern Caiman Lizard * Glass Lizard * Sandfish * Tuatara * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Panther Chameleon * Tiny Ground Chameleon * Vine Snake * Egg-Eating Snake * Flying Snake * Javan Wart Snake * Garter Snake * Galapagos Tortoise * Desert Tortoise * Leopard Tortoise * Common Musk Turtle * Pig-Nosed Turtle * Snake-Necked Turtle * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Mata-Mata * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * Foam-Nesting Tree Frog * Long-Nosed Horned Frog * Glass Frog * Tomato Frog * Wood Frog * Darwin's Frog * Wallace's Flying Frog * African Bullfrog * Suriname Toad * Midwife Toad * Pebble Toad * Mexican Axolotl * Olm * Tiger Salamander * Great Crested Newt * Hellbender * Common Mudpuppy * Chinese Giant Salamander Chapter 4: Freaky Fish * Wels Catfish * Arapiama * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Banded Archerfish * Silver Arowana * Spraying Characin * African Lungfish * Mudskipper * Siamese Fighting Fish * Three-Spined Stickleback * European Bitterling * Four-Eyed Fish * Blind Cave Fish * Glass Catfish * Black Pacu * Electric Eel * Giant Freshwater Stingray * Flying Fish * Ocean Sunfish * Sea Robin * Sarcastic Fringehead * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Clownfish * Triggerfish * Sockeye Salmon * European Flounder * Pineapplefish * Parrotfish * Watchman Goby * Yellowheaded Jawfish * Cleaner Wrasse * Humphead Wrasse * Trumpetfish * Pipefish * Razorfish * Remora * Oarfish * Blobfish * Barreleye Fish * Flashlight Fish * Hatchetfish * Tripodfish * Red-Lipped Batfish * Flying Gurnard * European Sea Sturgeon * Coelacanth * Mahi-Mahi * Opah * Hagfish * Snipe Eel * Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon * Weedy Sea Dragon Chapter 5: Odd Invertebrates * Coconut Crab * Hermit Crab * Fiddler Crab * Ghost Crab * Christmas Island Red Crab * Decorator Crab * Spiny King Crab * Japanese Spider Crab * Blue Land Crab * Horseshoe Crab * Caribbean Spiny Lobster * Slipper Lobster * Cleaner Shrimp * Tasmanian Giant Crayfish * Chambered Nautilus * Giant Red Mysid * Walking Stick Insect * Malayan Leaf Katydid * Leaf Insect * Leaf-Cutter Ant * Weaver Ant * Honeypot Ant * Monarch Butterfly * Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Owl Butterfly * Garden Tiger Moth * Atlas Moth * Luna Moth * Regal Moth * Saddleback Caterpillar * Ladybug * Aphid * Damselfly * Mayfly * Dung Beetle * Hercules Beetle * Goliath Beetle * Elephant Beetle * Click Beetle * Harlequin Beetle * Fogstand Beetle * Sawyer Beetle * Jewel Bug * Peanut-Head Bug * Giant Weta * Giraffe Weevil * Mole Cricket * House Cricket * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Treehopper * Froghopper * Planthopper * Caddisfly * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Cicada * Toad Bug * Firefly * Backswimmer * Whirligig Beetle * New Zealand Glowworm * Ant-Mimic Spider * Horned Orb-Weaver * Wheel Spider * Woodlouse * Silverfish * African Giant Snail * Violet Snail * Great Grey Slug * Banana Slug * Opalescent Squid * Common Octopus * Mimic Octopus * Blanket Octopus * Dumbo Octopus * Sea Cucumber * Giant Isopod * Atlantic Sea Nettle * Moon Jellyfish * Comb Jelly * Giant Siphonophore * Common Starfish * Brittle Star * Giant Clam * Scallop * Sea Angel Book 4: Toxic Terrors Chapter 1: Poisonous Snakes * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Banded Water Cobra * Egyptian Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Giant Spitting Cobra * Rinkhals * Black Mamba * Green Mamba * Coastal Taipan * Inland Taipan * Tiger Snake * American Copperhead * Australian Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Jumping Viper * Eyelash Viper * Gaboon Viper * Chinese Tree Viper * Philippine Pit Viper * Asp Viper * Horned Viper * Saw-Scaled Viper * Russell's Viper * African Bush Viper * Common Krait * Sidewinder * Cascabel * Massasauga * Boomslang * Common Death Adder * Mexican Cantil * Eastern Brown Snake * Red-Bellied Black Snake * Mangrove Snake * Arizona Coral Snake * South American Bushmaster * Fer-De-Lance * Mugla Snake * Puff Adder * European Adder * Beaked Sea Snake Chapter 2: Deadly Spiders and Insects * Black Widow Spider * Brown Recluse Spider * Funnel-Web Spider * Mothercare Spider * Mouse Spider * Brazilian Wandering Spider * Tiger Spider * Jumping Spider * White-Tailed Spider * Yellow Sac Spider * Pirate Spider * Pinktoe Tarantula * Bark Scorpion * Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Buthus Scorpion * Hairy Scorpion * Africanized Bee * Common Wasp * Army Ants * Bulldog Ant * Bullet Ant * Harvester Ant * Blister Beetle * Bombardier Beetle * Saber-Tooth Ground Beetle * Arrow-Poison Beetle * Lubber Grasshopper * Elegant Grasshopper Chapter 3: Sea Creatures of Death * Red Lionfish * Stonefish * Pufferfish * Striped Eel Catfish * Bluespotted Stingray * Cone Shell * Blue-Ringed Octopus * Sea Wasp * Irukandji Jellyfish * Lion Mane's Jellyfish * Helmet Jellyfish * Crystal Jellyfish * Portuguese Man-o-War * Nudibranch * Fireworm * Clown-of-Thorns Starfish * Sea Urchin * Sea Anenome * Fire Coral Chapter 4: Colorful But Dangerous * Poison Dart Frogs * Mantella Frogs * Fire-Bellied Toad * Fire Salamander * Hooded Pitohui * Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly Chapter 5: Four-Legged Toxin * Gila Monster * Mexican Beaded Lizard * Common Toad * Emperor Newt * Sunda Slow Loris * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Hispaniolan Solenodon Book 5: Tiny Terrors Chapter 1: Flies and other Winged Insects *Housefly *Horsefly *Botfly *Tseste Fly *Hoverfly *Scorpionfly *Sandfly *Snakefly *Blowfly *Fruitfly *Thick-Headed Fly *Blackfly *Flesh Fly *Bluebottle Fly *Robber Fly *Sawfly *Flower Fly *Screwworm Fly *Louse Fly *Mosquito *Gnat *Dragonfly *Japanese Honeybee *Paper Wasp *Tiphiid Wasp *Ichneumon Wasp *Spider Wasp *Digger Wasp *Ammophila Wasp *Mud Dauber *Tarantula Hawk *European Beewolf *Eastern Cicada-Killer *Japanese Giant Hornet *European Hornet *Yellow Jacket *Death's Head Hawk Moth *Hummingbird Hawk Moth *Puss Moth *Lobster Moth Chapter 2: Spiders *Giant Orb Spider *Diving-Bell Spider *Spitting Spider *Dewdrop Spider *Net-Casting Spider *Purse-Web Spider *Trapdoor Spider *Portia Spider *Crab Spider *Bolas Spider *Dwarf Spider *Raft Spider *Wolf Spider *Nursery Web Spider *House Spider *Green Lynx Spider *St. Andrew's Cross Spider *Huntsman Spider *Hunting Spider *Wind Spider *Harvestman Chapter 3: Ants *Red Fire Ant *Slavemaker Ant *Acacia Ant *African Driver Ant *Wood Ant *Velvet Ant *Pugnacious Ant *Allomerus Ant *Dune Ant *Trapjaw Ant *Dinosaur Ant Chapter 4: Other Insects and Arachnids *Praying Mantis *Flower Mantis *Ornate Mantis *Termite *Desert Locust *Australian Plague Locust *Predatory Bush Cricket *Wart-Biter Cricket *Armored Ground Cricket *European Earwig *Colorado Beetle *Tiger Beetle *Death-Watch Beetle *Great Diving Beetle *Asian Longhorn Beetle *Burying Beetle *Rove Beetle *Stag Beetle *Titan Beetle *Violet Ground Beetle *Assassin Bug *Damsel Bug *Ambush Bug *Chagas Bug *American Cockroach *Antlion *Gladiator Insect *Stinkbug *Boll Weevil *Green Lacewing *Water Scorpion *Toe-Biter *Water Strider *Bedbug *Pseudoscorpion *Human Flea *Oriental Rat Flea *Human Louse *Deer Tick *Dust Mite *Chigger Mite *Scabies Mite Chapter 5: Neither Insects or Arachnids * Eastern Screech Owl * Elf Owl * Loggerhead Shrike * Vampire Finch * Southern Grasshopper Mouse * Common Pipistrelle * Greater Mouse-Eared Bat * Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat * Desert Hedgehog * Etruscan Shrew * Black-Footed Cat * Rusty-Spotted Cat * Dwarf Mongoose * Least Weasel Book 6: Monsters of the Past Chapter 1: Before Dinosaurs * Dunkleosteus * Helicoprion * Hybodus * Edestus * Xenacanthus * Stethacanthus * Cephalaspis * Hyneria * Diplocaulus * Ophiacodon * Limnoscelis * Ichthyostega * Diadectes * Mastodonsaurus * Eryops * Dimetrodon * Edaphosaurus * Dinogorgon * Postosuchus * Gracilisuchus * Titanophoneus * Moschops * Cynognathus * Thrinaxodon * Euparkeria * Fasolasuchus * Placerias * Estemmenosuchus * Diadectes * Longisquama * Prionosuchus * Effigia * Saurosuchus * Rutiodon * Teratosaurus * Arizonasuchus * Tanystropheus * Psephoderma * Atopodentatus * Cymbospondylus * Hyperodapedon * Coelurosauravus * Meganeura * Pulmonoscorpius * Megarachne * Arthropleura * Anomalocaris * Eurypterid * Cameroceras * Trilobite Chapter 2: Age of Dinosaurs * Apatosaurus * Diplodocus * Alamosaurus * Saltasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Amargasaurus * Shunosaurus * Bonitasaura * Supersaurus * Camarasaurus * Cetiosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Triceratops * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Centrosaurus * Kosmoceratops * Einiosaurus * Protoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Spinosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Baryonyx * Megalosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Majungasaurus * Suchomimus * Irritator * Rajasaurus * Ostafrikasaurus * Tyrannotitan * Saurophaganax * Ichthyovenator * Afrovenator * Cryolophosaurus * Masiakasaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Eustreptospondylus * Concavenator * Tarbosaurus * Yutyrannus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Velociraptor * Deinonychus * Dromaeosaurus * Utahraptor * Troodon * Pyroraptor * Guanlong * Sinosauropteryx * Eoraptor * Segisaurus * Compsognathus * Dilophosaurus * Coelophysis * Iguanodon * Shantungosaurus * Maiasaura * Ouranosaurus * Dryosaurus * Othnielia * Oryctodromeus * Lesothosaurus * Plateosaurus * Anchisaurus * Parasaurolophus * Lambeosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Huaxiaosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Scelidosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch * Struthiomimus * Gallimimus * Ornithomimus * Oviraptor * Ornitholestes * Chirostenotes * Hypsilophodon * Therizinosaurus * Deinocheirus * Microraptor * Incisivosaurus * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Tapejara * Nyctosaurus * Dimorphodon * Peteinosaurus * Rhamphorhynchus * Tropeognathus * Hatzegopteryx * Pterodaustro * Samrukia * Elasmosaurus * Liopleurodon * Mosasaurus * Kronosaurus * Tylosaurus * Dakosaurus * Geosaurus * Pliosaurus * Metriorhynchus * Ichthyosaurus * Ophthalmosaurus * Shonisaurus * Shastasaurus * Deinosuchus * Sarcosuchus * Kaprosuchus * Armadillosuchus * Archelon * Beelzebufo * Koolasuchus * Archaeopteryx * Avisaurus * Ichthyornis * Confuciusornis * Hesperornis * Didelphodon * Megazostrodon * Xiphactinus * Leedsichthys * Dapedium * Ammonite * Baculites * Michelinoceras * Tusoteuthis Chapter 3: After Dinosaurs * Smilodon * Dinofelis * Homotherium * Barbourofelis * Xenosmilus * American Lion * European Cave Lion * Ngandong Tiger * Cave Hyena * Dire Wolf * Epicyon * Cave Bear * Short-Faced Bear * Arctotherium * Kolponomos * Pontolis * Megatherium * Eremotherium * Thalassocnus * Mylodon * Glyptotherium * Doedicurus * Peltephilus * Woolly Mammoth * Columbian Mammoth * Steppe Mammoth * American Mastodon * Sicilian Dwarf Elephant *Amebelodon * Stegodon * Gomphotherium * Deinotherium * Palaeoloxodon * Platybelodon * Cuvieronius * Moeritherium * Megaloceros * Macrauchenia * Synthetoceras * Sivatherium * Giant Bison * Leptictidium * Basilosaurus * Livyatan Melvillei * Semirostrum * Odobenocetops * Ambulocetus * Hyracotherium * Hagerman Horse * Hippidion * Pliohippus * Paraceratherium * Juxia * Woolly Rhinoceros * Elasmotherium * Chilotherium * Stephanorhinus * Sinotherium * Titanotylopus * Aepycamelus * Hippopotamus Gorgops * Hyaenodon * Amphicyon * Andrewsarchus * Borophagus * Borhyaena * Megistotherium * Thylacosmilus * Sarkastodon * Coryphodon * Giant Warthog * Entelodon * Daeodon * Archaeotherium * Arsinoitherium * Uintatherium * Megacerops * Chalicotherium * Moropus * Diprotodon * Procoptodon * Ekaltadeta * Thylacoleo * Hulitherium * Josephoartigasia * Giant Beaver * Multituberculates *Purgatorius * Gigantopithecus * Godinotia * Icaronycteris * Paleoparadoxia * Desmostylus * Gastornis * Phorusrhacos * Kelenken * Dromornis * Titanis * Argentavis * Osteodontornis * Pelagornis * Giant Swan * Kairuku * Palaeeudyptes * Megalania * Barbaturex * Mourasuchus * Purussaurus * Gavialosuchus * Voay * Stupendemys * Meiolania * Megalochelys * Titanoboa * Megalodon * Megapiranha * Titanomyrma Chapter 4: Gone Today * Thylacine * Quagga * Tarpan * Syrian Onager * Bluebuck * Aurochs * Kouprey * Warrah * Shamanu * Atlas Bear * Javan Tiger * Caspian Tiger * Caribbean Monk Seal * Japanese Sea Lion * Japanese River Otter * Sea Mink * Megaladapis * Martinique Musk Rat * Steller's Sea Cow * Passenger Pigeon * Dodo * Carolina Parakeet * Norfolk Island Kaka * Cuban Red Macaw * Cuban Giant Owl * Haast's Eagle * Ivory-Billed Woodpecker * Stephens Island Wren * Greater Akialoa * Ula-Ai-Hawane * Huia * Great Auk * Spectacled Cormorant * Heath Hen * Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo * Pink-Headed Duck * Labrador Duck * Reunion Flightless Ibis * Elephant Bird * Giant Moa * Kawekaweau * Rodriguez Greater Tortoise * Gastric-Brooding Frog * Golden Toad Book 7: Monsters of the Mind Chapter 1: Greek Mythology * Cyclops * Gorgons * Minotaur * Centaur * Chimaera * Hydra * Cerberus * Pegasus * Sphinx * Ladon * Phoenix * Griffin * Sirens * Harpies * Typhon * Echidna * Argus Panoptes * Antmen * Orthus * Stymphalian Birds * Nemean Lion * Erymanthian Boar * Calydonian Boar * Karkinos Chapter 2: Folklore * Grendel * Nuckelavee * Unicorn * Sleipnir * Qilin * Perytons * Manticore * Wendigo * Camazotz * Ahuizotl * Piasa * Roc * Ogre * Sekhmet * Anubis * Banshee * Cthulhu * Fenrir * Morgan Le Fay * Spring-Heeled Jack * Selkie * Salamander * Hippogriff * Scorpion Man * Golem * Skeletal Warrior * Catoblepas * Cockatrice * Ganesha * Garuda * Kappa * Tengu * Oni * Yuki-Onna * Nure‑Onna * Rokurokubi * Gashadokuro * Itsumade * Fenghuang * Shiva * Yale * Troll * Azi Dahaka Chapter 3: Dragons * European Dragon * Wyvern * Chinese Dragon * Japanese Dragon * Peluda * Lambton Worm * Tarasque * Sea Dragon Chapter 4: Halloween Ghouls * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Werewolves * Grim Reaper * Wraiths * Boogeyman * Witches * Baba Yaga * Weretigers * Gargoyles * Frankenstein's Monster * Mummy * Succubus * Baital * Devils & Demons * Headless Horseman Chapter 5: Sea Monsters * Sea Serpents * Kraken * Leviathan * Cherybdis & Scylla * Cetus * Jormungand * Hippocamp * Moby Dick Chapter 6: Monsters of Today * Abominable Snowman * Bigfoot * Skunk Ape * Yowies * Loch Ness Monster * Ogopogo * Morgawr * Bunyip * Mongolian Death Worm * Chupacabra * Gray Aliens * Buru * Nandi Bear * Thetis Lake Monster * Thunderbird * Mothman * Owlman * Goatman * Jersey Devil * Dover Demon * Mngwa * Kting Voar * Ahool * Hopkinsville Goblin * Mokele-Mbembe * Kongamato Gallery Book 1 - Nightmares of Nature Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Book 2 - Monsters of the Deep Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Book 3 - Strange Wonders Book Cover V2.png|Cover of Book 3: Strange Wonders Book 4 - Toxic Terrors Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 4: Toxic Terrors Book 5 - Tiny Terrors Book Cover V2.png|Cover of Book 5: Tiny Terrors Book 6 - Monsters of the Past Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 6: Monsters of the Past Book 7 - Monsters of the Mind Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 7: Monsters of the Mind Category:Books Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters